The present invention relates to the field of aircraft combustor or afterburner fuel supply devices.
The art teaches a number of relatively complex systems for supplying fuel at varying rates to the fuel metering portion of a combustor. It is deemed desirable to provide a variable flow rate fuel supply device having a relatively simple design which could be somewhat more durable than prior art designs. A spraybar is filled with fuel and thus supplies a metering valve with aircraft fuel. It is desirable to eliminate or reduce the time required to fill the spraybar volume and thus alleviate over or under fueling of the combustor. An unduly high flow rate of fuel into the combustor causes "hard" overpressure and unduly low fuel rate results in "blowouts" of a combustor or afterburner with subsequent "hard" relights. It is also desirable to provide for enhanced cooling of the fuel injection spraybar during actuation of the afterburner.